Alyssa Lies
by RobertDowneyJrLove
Summary: Edited and some parts have been re-written to fit the story better.


"Daddy, Daddy!"

Luke Danes smiled as he kneeled down to catch his little girl in his arms. As he hoisted her up and held her against his chest, the tears pouring out of her bright blue eyes landed on his arm and sent him into comfort mode. Gracie Lynn Danes rarely cried unless something was really wrong and now was no different. Gracie could put up a front for days-similar to her mother-and never show that anything was wrong until something forced it out of her.

"Hey," Luke wiped the tears from her cheek, "What's the matter?"

"I-it's Lyssa." Gracie sobbed, looking up at him with bright, teary blue eyes.

_My little girl met a new friend,  
just the other day,  
on the playground at school  
between the tires and the swings _

"You mean the girl you met on the playground the other day?" Luke asked her, brushing her soft cheek with the back of his thumb.

Gracie nodded and wrapped her thin arms around her father's strong neck. "Daddy!"

"What happened to Alyssa, Sweetheart?" Luke asked her softly.

_But she came home with tear-filled eyes,  
and she said to me "Daddy, Alyssa lies" _

"She lies, Daddy." Gracie told him softly, "Alyssa lies."

_Well I just brushed it off at first,  
'cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt  
or the things she had seen.  
I wasn't ready when I said "You can tell me" _

_and she said... _

_"Alyssa lies to the classroom,  
Alyssa lies everyday at school,  
Alyssa lies to the teachers  
as she tries to cover every bruise"_

"What do you mean she lies, Sweetheart?" Luke asked her softly.

Luke was stunned as he listened to his daughter tell him about how Alyssa was lying to everyone about the bruises that covered her arms. Gracie was very observant, much like her half-sister and mother so it was no surprise to Luke that she had picked up on something like this.

"Gracie, honey, you have to tell me more sweetheart, so that I can help Alyssa." Luke told his daughter gently brushing her porcelain cheek.

"I promised I wouldn't tell." Gracie told him softly, not wanting to betray her friend.

"Gracie, sweetheart, I want to help your friend, but I can't if I don't know what's going on." Luke told her softly, "Who do you think gave her those bruises?"

"Her d-dad, I think he hits her because today h-he came in to get her and when she wasn't ready, he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of school." Gracie explained reluctantly, "Please help her daddy, please!"

Luke nodded and kissed her forehead ,"I'll try Gracie, I promise. C'mon let's go see Mommy."

xxx

Luke stepped out of his daughter's room, after tucking her into bed. It had taken him the better part of an hour to settle her down and get her in bed. He had whispered a soft prayer in her ear and had told her to say a prayer for Alyssa.

"God, please bless my mom and my dad, and my new friend Alyssa, 'cause I know she needs you bad!" Gracie whispered softly and sweetly.

_My little girl laid her head down  
That night to go to sleep  
As I stepped out the room I heard her say  
A prayer so soft and sweet  
God bless my mom and my dad  
And my new friend Alyssa  
I know she needs it bad_

_Alyssa Lies  
To the classroom  
Alyssa lies  
Everyday at school  
Alyssa lies  
To the teacher  
As she tries to cover every bruise_

Luke could safely say he had the worst night of sleep he had ever had as he tried to think of way to help his daughter and her friend. He finally figured out what he had to do after a long talk with Lorelai, and her wise insight into the danger the little girl could be in if she was abused.

_I had the worst night of sleep in years  
As I tried to think of a way to calm her fears  
I knew just what it was I had to do  
But when we got to school on Monday I heard the news_

Luke walked Gracie into school the next Monday only to find Alyssa no where in sight. He noticed the sad faces and teary eyes of both the students and the teachers.

"Where's Alyssa?" Luke asked Gracie's teacher, when Gracie had gone to talk to one of her friends.

"Alyssa died last night." Gracie's teacher told him.

_My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad  
The lump in my throat grew bigger  
With every question that she asked  
Until I felt the tears run down my face  
And I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today_

"Daddy, why is everyone so sad?" Gracie looked up at Luke as she came back to his side.

The lump in his throat got bigger as she shot rapid-fire questions at him. The tears streamed down his face as he kneeled down in front of his daughter to explain. "Baby, Alyssa won't be in school today."

"Why Daddy?" Gracie asked him innocently.

_She doesn't lie  
In the classroom  
She doesn't lie  
Anymore at school  
Alyssa lies  
With Jesus  
Because there's nothing anyone would do_

"Because baby, she doesn't lie in the classroom and she doesn't lie anymore at school. Baby, Alyssa lies with Jesus now, because no one would do anything sooner." Luke explained gently.

Luke felt more tears sting his eyes as his daughter fell against him, sobbing into his shoulder. Gracie's teacher watched them, finally shedding her own tears. Luke looked up at Gracie's teacher and sighed softly. "I think I'm just gonna take her back home."

_Alyssa Lies  
To the classroom  
Alyssa lies  
Everyday at school  
Alyssa lies  
To the teacher  
As she tries to cover every bruise_

_Tears filled my eyes,  
When my little girl asked me why Alyssa lies_

_Daddy tell me why_  
_Alyssa lies_

"Why'd she lie Daddy? Why did Alyssa lie? Why Daddy?" Gracie sobbed helplessly.

He couldn't stop the tears as he listened to little girl as why her best friend had lied. Why Alyssa hadn't asked for help that would've been given to her immediately. Gracie was asking him a question that he couldn't answer.

Why had Alyssa lied?

* * *

**My first story for Gilmore Girls and the only story I've ever written that has ever made me cry! **


End file.
